I im a witness of the apocalypse
This story belongs in the fiction category so it is not true in any way. I'm Damion, a 45 year old man that witnessed the apocalypse at the age of 24. I was a skeptic back in the day and a god kind of figure didn't seem that plausible to me; neither did angels or ghosts. I needed physical proof to believe in the supernatural. I unexpectedly saw the horrors that will take place in the end times as I was getting to bed. I seemed to have fallen asleep much sooner than anticipated and all I saw was darkness at first. Two huge, blue as the sea eyes opened in the darkness and they were glowing in the darkness. I fell in fear and attempted to back off, but I was unable to move. Then a face filled with stars rose before me and it spoke loudly. Your time has come, Damion. I was able to stand up. I was confused and asked. What time? And who are you... The giant being picked me up with its hand close to its head. It's time for you to see the truth of the end times. And I am the creator of all things. That is when my beliefs changed drastically and I knew that this being was God right before me. I was in shock. Why was I chosen to see the future? To spread the word and change your beliefs. Before I was able to ask something else the darkness diminished and I saw the world at its full glory. We seemed to be in New York. Everything looked relatively normal and God appeared before me as a man wearing a dark suit as if He was a man in black. Many demons have ruined My creation, including The Emotionless, but it never was this bad. It is of your right to see the end of it All of a sudden I floated to the biggest tower of New York, and in a closer inspection I saw people suffering and bowing to the false god. People were being tortured and they were forced to bow before this monster of a man. Some of these poor people seemed to be hypnotized to serve him. I stood there in disgust and pure fear came to me. I tried to talk to God but He was gone. I have no idea why He would leave me here alone. Next to the false prophet I saw the devil himself. He also wore a dark suit and his skin was red. He had a permanent psychotic smile on his face. He jerked his head to mine and I started running away for my life. I shortly looked behind me and the devil's face was one of a snake. I kept running and I unfortunately fell, but I didn't stop on the ground; I passed through somehow. As I passed thru the ground the heat became painful and I finally landed over burning lava. The pain never ceased. The place was filled with screams of mercy and some even cried. Freaked demons also seemed to hate this place, but they had no choice but to harm the sinners that were sent here. The devil came out from the flames and grabbed my throat. All we wanted was to become gods but we were treated in a terrible way! You deserved to be sent here as there can only be one god! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THE END TRULY LOOKS LIKE! I was teleported back to Earth and life on Earth seemed much better then before, but it all changed when an earthquake shook the world. People where panicking as every single natural disaster happened and everyone died because of the disasters. For the finale the sun approached the earth and it was run over by the sun. I screamed to the devil that he was a fool for trying to fool me. He appeared before me, getting ready to kill me, but he was crushed by the hand of God Himself. And that's when the true apocalypse played before me. It was the apocalypse written in the Bible. The darkness came back in and I fell unconscious. And I heard God's voice for the last time. Don't be afraid and repent from your sins, Damion. I found myself waking up near a church. I did as He said and my life has been peaceful and positive thus far, but... the devil isn't giving up. He keeps hurting me and terrorizing me, but with God's help nobody can vanquish me. Category:Scary Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll